John Ingle
|birth_place = Tulsa, Oklahoma, U.S. |death_date = }} |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |spouse = Grace-Lynne Ingle (m. 1954–2012; her death); 5 daughters |occupation = Actor, schoolteacher |yearsactive = 1983–2012 }} John Houston Ingle (May 7, 1928 – September 16, 2012) was an American actor best known for his roles as scheming patriarch Edward Quartermaine in the ABC soap opera General Hospital and Mr. Threehorn, the father of the main character Cera in the Land Before Time. Career A retired school teacher, Ingle began mainstream acting in 1983 doing various guest appearances; one of his first cinema appearances was a performance of the song "Puzzling Evidence" in the 1986 David Byrne musical, True Stories (his recording of the song would not be released until 2018). In 1993, he took over the role of Edward Quartermaine in General Hospital. He had appeared on "General Hospital" in the late 1980s as a W.S.B. associate of Anna Devane. In December 2003, Ingle was dismissed and Edward was to be killed off. Without a contract to keep him at General Hospital, Ingle was free to court other offers and accepted the contract role of Mickey Horton, as a recast for the retiring John Clarke, on the soap opera, Days of Our Lives. Ingle left General Hospital in February 2004 and Edward was recast with Jed Allan. Once at Days of our Lives, Ingle became part of a love triangle story involving Bonnie (Judi Evans Luciano) and Maggie (Suzanne Rogers). Ingle had recurring roles in HBO's Big Love, The Drew Carey Show, and the long-running The Land Before Time. Ingle played "Wise Paw" in the 21-episode 1985 syndicated series Paw Paws, a segment of the animated block The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Ingle returned to General Hospital as Edward Quartermaine after public complaints about Ingle's mistreatment by the producers, on a recurring basis, starting in April 2006. Personal life John Houston Ingle was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He graduated from Verdugo Hills High School in Tujunga, Los Angeles, California. He graduated from Occidental College in Los Angeles. He began teaching English and theater in 1955 at Hollywood High School until transferring in 1964 to teach acting at Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California, where he remained until his retirement in 1985. His pupils included Nicolas Cage, Albert Brooks, Richard Dreyfuss, Joanna Gleason, Barbara Hershey, Swoosie Kurtz, Stefanie Powers, David Schwimmer, Jonathan Silverman, and Julie Kavner. He called former General Hospital actor Stuart Damon his "closest friend". Ingle, along with actress Leslie Charleson, fought Damon's 2007 dismissal from "General Hospital". Health In late 2008, Ingle underwent treatment for a small section of melanoma on his scalp. He was forced to wear a hat while onscreen to cover the bandage. Ingle was an active volunteer with Habitat for Humanity. Family and death Ingle married Grace-Lynne Martin in 1954. They had five daughters. Grace-Lynne Ingle died on February 11, 2012. Ingle died seven months later on September 16, 2012, aged 84, after battling cancer. Selected filmography Films *''Stitches'' (1985) - Dr. Clayton Fowler *''True Stories'' (1986) - The Preacher *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) - Felix Van Dam (segment "Art Sale") *''Defense Play'' (1988) - Senator *''Heathers'' (1988) - Principal Gowan *''RoboCop 2'' (1990) - Surgeon General *''Repossessed'' (1990) - Father Crosby (as John H. Ingle) *''For Parents Only'' (1991) - Dr. Carlisle *''Stepfather III'' (1992) - Father Brennan *''Death Becomes Her'' (1992) - Eulogist *''Suture'' (1993) - Sidney Callahan *''King B: A Life in the Movies'' (1993) - Robert Kurtzman *''The Land Before Time'' (1994-2008) - Topsy (Cera's Dad) / Narrator (voice) *''Batman & Robin'' (1997) - Doctor *''Senseless'' (1998) - Economics Professor *''Hostage'' (2005) - Gray Hair Man *''Timer'' (2009) - Dutch *''Mean Parents Suck'' (2010) - Dr. Carlisle TV *''Mama's Family'' - Mr. Tucker; episode "Educating Mama" (original air date: September 26, 1987) *''The Golden Girls'' - Harv (1989); episode "Dancing in the Dark" *''Night Court'' - Theodore Wood (1989) and as Mr Kitteridge (1991) *''General Hospital'' (1993-2012) - Edward Quartermaine (#2) (final television appearance) *''Boy Meets World'' - Mr. Frank Nelson (Episode 708) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2004–2006) - Mickey Horton (#3) *''The Office'' (US) - Robert Dunder (Episode 402) References External links * *Obituary Category:1928 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:American schoolteachers Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:Occidental College alumni Category:Male actors from Tulsa, Oklahoma Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Educators from California